criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikhail Bazhanov
Mikhail Bhazanov was a suspect in the murder investigation of Russian defense minister Raisa Igorievna in Dead Square (Case #9 of World Edition) and Red Union politician Daulet Jeanov in Red October (Case #10 of World Edition). Profile Mikhail is a 59-year-old politician. He has small blonde hair with a red shirt and a white fur coat over it. He dons a red "Russia" cap. He wears a "Scrollex" wrist watch in his right hand. In his first appearance, it is known that Mikhail drinks vodka, is from upper class, and quotes Lenin. In his second appearance, it is known that Mikhail reads Tolstoy and is left handed. Role in Case(s) Dead Square Mikhail became a suspect after Vasin and the player found that he met with Raisa. Mikhail claimed that there had been a communist part by the name of Red Union who were being a threat to Russia. Defense minister Igorievna wanted to discuss the situation with him and for him to be vocal against Red Union. Mikhail was talked to a second time when he was found to be present in the Army HQs at some point. Mikhail claimed that he was wrongly detained as a member of Red Union even when he was not. He further added that Raisa gave Pyotr the orders for his detainment. Mikhail was found to be innocent when the team arrested Ksusha Romanova for Raisa's murder, but was spoken to again when he told the team that as a communist, he condemned the Red Union and wanted the team to find the leader. Mikhail told the team that there must be something before the reason that Raisa was silenced. He prompted the team to search Raisa's office, where they found that she had been writing in the diary that she found the Red Union leader and Pyotr knew that. Red October Mikhail became a suspect for the second time after Vasin and the player found Mikhail's hat in the Red Union secret headquarters. This proved that Mikhail was present in the headquarters. Mikhail agreed that he was in the headquarters but claimed that he was not a member, rather he was to warn them to change their ways. Despite this, the team had to arrest him. Mikhail was talked to again when it was found that Mikhail endorsed Red Union coup in his buzzer account. Mikhail claimed that his buzzer was managed by his staff and he did not endorse the coup in reality. However, he admitted to being careless and promised that this will not happen again. Despite this, Mikhail was found to be innocent when the team incarcerated Pyotr Valeryevich for Daulet Jeanov's murder but was spoken to again when he claimed that he was innocent, and that he went to the party office to stop them. He stole some information from the office and had it with him in the Naval Arch. the team searched the crime scene, finding his briefcase in which a list of Red Union agents was present. Per Sumiko's analysis, the team found that Mikhail was not a Red Union member, and also disbanded the party forever by arresting every member, except Kirill Glazkov. Case Appearances *Dead Square (Case #9 of World Edition) *Red October (Case #10 of World Edition) Navigation Category:Suspects in Go the Globe Category:Characters in Go the Globe